Various technologies exist for collecting and communicating metering data from a meter to a remotely located recipient over a wireless communication link. Some examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,719 (Tracy et al.) entitled “Apparatus and Method for Collecting and Transmitting Utility Meter Data and Other Information via a Wireless Network”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,552 (Belski et al.) entitled “System and Method for Communicating and Control of Automated Meter Reading”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,800 (Choi) entitled “Mobile Communication-Based Remote Meter Reading System and Method”, UK Patent Application Publication GB2450880 (Middleton et al.) entitled “Device for Remotely Monitoring a Utility Meter”, Canadian Patent Application 2,624,033 (Bakken et al.) entitled “Method and System for Collecting Meter Readings in Wireless Transmissions from Unlisted Customers”, Chinese Patent Application Publication CN201203460 entitled “Remote Vehicle Mounted Metering and Monitoring Instrument”, and PCT Patent Application Publication WO2009/084016 (Hari et al.) entitled “A Device with a GSM Chip for Measuring and Recording and Transferring the Electrical Parameters and Burning Hours of CFL Lamp”.
Although it is known to use a cellular network such as, for example, a GSM network to transmit metering data, this technology suffers from one substantial drawback in that the data-transfer device is tied to one specific network or carrier. If that network is inoperative for whatever reason, the device cannot transmit its data. If the user of the metering device wishes to switch to a different carrier offering better service or lower cost, this conventionally requires that the SIM be replaced to provide the device with a new IMSI. This has proven to be a substantial obstacle in the adoption by utility companies of cellular-based remote metering since these utilities may be loath to commit to a long-term contract with a particular wireless carrier. There has not been to date a wireless meter-reading technology that addresses and overcomes these deficiencies.
Analogous technical problems arise in a myriad of other applications where a remote wireless-enabled asset is to be monitored. For example, remote monitoring of automobiles, trucks, buses, motorcycles, watercraft or other vehicles, is also limited in that the data-transfer device in the vehicle is tied to one specific network or carrier.
Similarly, in the realms of smart home monitoring and tele-health applications, the data-transfer devices are tied to one specific network or carrier.
Whether the application is automotive, tele-health or utility meter reading, the same problem persists: if the current network is inoperative, the device cannot transmit its data. If the user wishes to switch to a different carrier, this conventionally requires that the SIM be replaced to provide the device with a new IMSI.
Therefore, there remains a need for a system and method that overcomes, or at least partially mitigates, the deficiencies of the prior art.